


Happiness is no Mystery (It's Here Now, It's You and Me)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Fluff, IT JUST CAME TO MIND, M/M, Not porn, Shy Louis, Wow, boy crush, cute cute cute, cute fluff, i thought i would post it, just fluff, performer harry, sorry for the disappointment, tags wow, this was one i finished like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, to any other person it was a normal day, but to Louis, today was Wednesday. Wednesday: the day that the cute, curly-haired, 17-year-old boy with the dimples and the voice of an angel came by as the entertainment for the entire day. Harry Styles, Louis recalled. His name was Harry Styles. And for three years, Harry Styles would come to the little, rundown coffee shop at the corner of 14th and Main Street every Wednesday, place his perfect self right on stage, and sing for seven hours straight. It was everything to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is no Mystery (It's Here Now, It's You and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this like approximately seven months ago so excuse the cheesiness and stuff  
> literally it's all cheesy (especially the end wowza)  
> but i hope you enjoy reading it and yes yay ok ilyasm stay classy never trashy  
> -amaya xx

Louis balanced the tray on his hand carefully, keeping all of his concentration on the small cappuccino that threatened to spill with each step forward. He glanced upwards for a moment to locate his table, which was occupied by a petite girl with pale white skin and black curls. Freckles dotted her cheeks like little drops of water, and they rose upwards and joined together when she smiled up at him. He grinned back, sliding the tray onto her table. "Thank you so much," she gushed, pressing a ten-dollar-bill into the palm of his hand. "Keep the change, yeah?"

"You're too kind, love," he commented, subtly shoving the bill into the pocket of his polo shirt. "Please come again soon."

"I will." She grabbed her drink delicately, supporting the bottom with one hand and cupping the side with the other. She gave Louis another kind smile before turning on her heel and strolling out of the shop.

He watched her leave, looking away once the door closed behind her. He picked the tray off of the table and brought it back to the kitchen with him, letting it dangle loosely at his side. "Hey, Tommo." Right when Louis entered the kitchen, an arm slung around his shoulder. "How's business for you?" the boy asked.

"It's good," Louis replied, nudging the younger boy in the side gently. "What about you, Liam?" Liam shrugged. "Same old, same old." He looked down at Louis and smiled, warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners. He pulled Louis past all of the other employees and led him to the sink. "Do you know what day it is today?" he murmured, balancing his hands on the edge of the cold metal. He gave Louis a smug look, lips twitching up into a smirk. Louis blushed a deep scarlet.

"Y-yeah."

Of course, to any other person it was a normal day, but to Louis, today was _Wednesday_. Wednesday: the day that the cute, curly-haired, 17-year-old boy with the dimples and the voice of an angel came by as the entertainment for the entire day. Harry Styles, Louis recalled. His name was Harry Styles. And for three years, Harry Styles would come to the little, rundown coffee shop at the corner of 14th and Main Street every Wednesday, place his perfect self right on stage, and sing for seven hours straight. It was everything to Louis; just being able to hear his beautiful voice and watch as the lights caught his emerald green eyes.

So, you could say that Louis had a little "crush" on this boy. The only people who were aware of his feelings were Liam, his best mate, Zayn, Liam's boyfriend, and Niall, the shop cashier. And even though Louis tried to play it cool in front of Harry, he always ended up doing something stupid, like dropping his coffee or slipping on a wet spot on the floor or hitting the door frame with his head on his way to the kitchen. There was no way to avoid it.

"He's going to be here in about five minutes," Liam stated very matter-of-factly, glancing up at the black-framed clock above the microwave. "Maybe you should get his latte ready?"

Louis sighed. "I'll go do that, then...?" He gave Liam a desperate look, but all the boy did in return was shoo him away with a jerk of his head. Louis sighed and spun on his heel, swiping a cup from off of the counter. He whipped back around and turned the water to the highest temperature, setting the cup under the faucet. When the cup was filled to the halfway point, he set it down on the counter to let the cup warm up. He then took a small mug of milk and let it steam on the burner for a few minutes until it reached precisely 165 degrees. He flicked the espresso machine on, letting the shots run into the hot water. When foam began bubbling on the surface, he poured the milk in and grabbed a spoon, stirring the solution carefully. He then added a tablespoon of sugar and some vanilla creamer before stirring again.

Then the front door opened.

Louis peeked out of the kitchen window, breath hitching in the back of his throat. None other than Harry stepped through the entrance, looking as beautiful as ever. His curls peeked out from under a jet black fedora, falling over his eyes. He wore a tight, navy blue v-neck, a black vest, and a leg-hugging pair of blue skinny jeans. He nodded to Niall at the cash register, shooting him a charming smile, and - even from across the shop - it caused Louis' heart to melt. And before he knew it, Louis was being pushed out of the kitchen by Liam. Louis yelped, nearly falling over, but caught his balance and steadied the latte in his hands. He turned around and gave Liam a harsh glare, who just returned it with an innocent smile. Louis rolled his eyes and turned away from the kitchen. With a deep breath, he began walking towards the boy with the curls. Harry sat down on a barstool, locking his fingers together and setting them down on the counter. He looked up when Louis began approaching him, letting a smile tug at his lips. "Hello, Louis," he greeted, voice deep and raspy and utterly sexy. Louis swallowed hard before placing a grin on his face.

"Hey, Harry. How are things?" He held the latte out at arm's length towards Harry, heart hammering inside his ribcage.

Harry shrugged, taking the cup cautiously, "Things are fine, I guess. I broke it off with my girlfriend earlier this week."

 _Yes._ "God, I'm so sorry."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "There's no need to be sorry. I did it for a good- a great reason." That's when he looked up at Louis and smiled brightly, dimples appearing on each sides of his cheeks, and Louis felt his stomach knot up.

"Well, then I'm, uh...I'm glad?" Louis blushed, eyes widening. "No, wait, that sounds rude-"

Harry laughed. No, he didn't just laugh. He threw his head back and let out an extremely loud laugh, nose scrunching and eyes crinkling and all Louis could do was stand there and stare at him in all of his beauty and perfection. "God, Louis," Harry chuckled, "you're really cute sometimes, you know?"

It took Louis a few seconds to process what Harry had said. When the words finished repeating themselves in Lou's head, his cheeks flushed bright red and his mouth went dry. "I- uh- I'm-" Harry laughed as if nothing had happened, but his cheeks were flushed slightly. He stood up and brushed his jeans off lightly.

"Er, I have to go get ready for my performance. You'll be watching, right?" Louis looked up at him, nodding slightly.

"Sure. I mean, if you really want me to. If not I could just hang out in the kitchen, or I could even go outside if you'd like, or-" His sentence stopped short when Harry bent down and placed a finger on Louis' lips gently. Louis looked down at the finger, cheeks burning.

"I want you to watch," Harry said slowly, smiling. He lifted his finger off of Louis' lips and smirked, turning around on his heel. Tossing a quick wink over his shoulder, he sauntered off towards the stage. Louis dazedly lowered himself onto the nearest barstool. He lifted a finger to his lips and brushed them softly, grinning. He looked back towards the kitchen, catching Liam's bewildered expression in the window. Louis smiled, eagerly pushing himself off of his seat and skipping over cheerily.

"Did you see?"

"Yeah, I did!" Liam exclaimed. "He, like, called you cute, and literally _touched your lips_ , oh my God-"

"I know," Louis sighed, leaning against the wall and placing a hand on his racing heart. "He is literally so perfect. It really sucks that I can't have him." Liam opened his mouth, but a different voice came out:

"Nice to know you think that, blue eyes."

Louis' eyes widened. _Fuck_. He stared at Liam helplessly, who had his wide brown eyes focused behind Lou's shoulder. Louis hoped to god his erratic heartbeat wasn't audible as he slowly turned around. There, leaning against the doorframe, was the devil himself. His bright green eyes glittered with mischief, and his pink lips were turned up in a wide smirk. "I'm truly flattered." All of the color drained from Louis' face as he stared back at Harry.

"W-what are you- why-"

"I was just a little curious," Harry stated innocently. "I wanted to drop by to let you know that the performance was going to be starting, but you two seemed like you were busy gossiping. I figured I'd listen for a bit."

Louis turned around for Liam's support, but he found the kitchen counter instead. He took a deep breath and turned back around, stammering out nervously, "I might not've been talking about you anyways, you little shit."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly with an amused chuckle. "I heard more than you might think." He winked, sending butterflies through Louis' stomach. "Anyways, my show's starting soon, so..." He smiled lightly before turning on his heel and sauntering away.

"Shit," Louis whispered under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped out of the kitchen, taking a seat at an empty table near the back. He tapped his fingers restlessly on the darkened wood. He'd done it. He'd screwed it up. What does Harry even think? He's straight, right? Why would he even like Louis? The sound of a finger tapping against a microphone echoed through the room. Louis' eyes snapped upwards. Harry sat on a barstool on stage, his acoustic guitar slung across his body. His eyes reflected the lights of the shop, illuminating his entire face.

With a light smile, he murmured, "So, how's everyone doing today?" There were a few _'goods'_ and _'greats'_ and _'okays'_ , but Louis was the only one in the entire room who muttered "absolutely terrible" under his breath.

"Mm, that's good," Harry said with another charming smile. He scanned the room. "Before I start, I wanted to go ahead and dedicate my performance to someone special." There were a few murmurs of confusion as Louis' eyebrows knitted. He never did this before a performance.

"This song goes out to a very special someone who I've known for a little while. I mean, this guy is so amazing. I guess you could say I have a little crush on him." He grinned. "He's sweet, funny, absolutely adorable, and he makes the best lattes." Harry then locked eyes with Louis from across the room. "This one's for you, blue eyes." He smiled widely as Louis' cheeks flushed a deep red. With a light chuckle, he began strumming his guitar. Louis didn't recognize the song at all. He figured it was something that Harry had written himself. He kept his eyes locked to Harry's, which were unmistakably locked on Louis'. He broke the eye contact with a shy smile and began singing softly.

"I see you standing there right in front of me. I hold on, it's getting harder to bre-e-eathe." Harry lifted his eyes back up to meet Louis, but they looked different. They weren't laced with their usual mischief and flirtatiousness. They were filled with a purity that made Louis' heart skip a few beats. "All of the sudden these lights are blinding me. I never noticed how bright they would be-e-e."

Suddenly, Harry lifted a finger up in Louis' direction. He gestured his index finger towards him. "I keep my eyes wide open..." Louis slid off of his chair, blushing madly. He began taking careful steps towards the stage, trying to ignore the fact that his knees were about to buckle. It was just like those scenes in the movies; the crowd parted like the Red Sea, leaving a clear path straight toward the green-eyed prince.

"Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go, 'cause I'm tired of feeling alone."

When Louis reached the stage, he had to hold onto the edges so he didn't pass out. Harry looked down at him with a fond smile, mouthing the words, "Don't let me go."

With watery eyes and a giddy smile, Louis breathed out the words, "I wouldn't dream of it," eyes locking with the younger boy's. His heart was surging in his chest. He reached over to pinch himself in the elbow, expecting to wake up in his flat, but he didn't. He was still here, being sung to by a god, and he thought, _This is what dreams are made of._

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE CHEESY  
> i bet you groaned at that last sentence  
> also it's an appropriate time to thank hilary duff for both the title and the last sentence  
> i hope "what dreams are made of" gets stuck in your head for the rest of the day <3  
> thanks for reading aw you're all better than ramen  
> -amaya xx


End file.
